Return Chap 1
by Kwon Hee je
Summary: Setelah semua sakit yang aku alami . Setelah aku kehilangan dirimu . Dan disaat tuhan sekali lagi mempertemukan kita dalam takdir . Dapatkah aku melupakan semuanya dan memaafkan mu ? Squel dari Going Crazy . Ada yang masih inget ? udah lupa yah ? hahahaha #Plakkk . Author gag bisa bikin summary pokonya intinya kayag gtu .. lol Woo X Gyu


Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Nam Woohyun

Kim Sunggyu

Kim Myungsoo

Lee Seungyeol

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 17 NC ( Kalo ada ) , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Genre : Angst

Summary : Setelah semua sakit yang aku alami . Setelah aku kehilangan dirimu . Dan disaat tuhan sekali lagi mempertemukan kita dalam takdir . Dapatkah aku melupakan semuanya dan memaafkan mu ? Squel dari Going Crazy . Ada yang masih inget ? udah lupa yah ? hahahaha #Plakkk . Author gag bisa bikin summary pokonya intinya kayag gtu .. lol

Note : Kalo ada yang gag suka ama Couplenya jangan Bash author yah .. Namanya juga imajinasi untuk berkarya , tolong dihargai .. Gomawoo :*

.. Happy Reading …

….

Sinar matahari tak juga menampakkan sinarnya , tertutupi oleh kabut awan tebal yang menghalangi sinarnya dan menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan mewarnai pagi itu . Suara hujan , dan juga bau tanah yang basah akibat terkena air hujan menyelimuti suasana pagi dipulau yang masih rawan penghuninya itu . Pulau Jeju , pulau indah yang masih terkesan jauh jauh dari hinar-binar suasana perkotaan . Suara hujan yang jatuh membasahi tanah kering dan juga ranting- ranting kering seakan tertelan saat terdengar teriakan seorang namja yang tengah merintih kesakitan didalam sebuah ruang kamarnya .

" Yah , Neo Gwencana ?" Tanya seorang namja dengan raut wajah khawatir terpampang jelas pada wajah manisnya. Segera berlari kecil memeluk sosok namja yang tengah menekuk tubuhnya disudut ruang kamarnya yang tidak terlalu besar

" Apho ? Apakah sakit mu kumat lagi ? kajja kita pergi kerumah sakit eum?" Lanjut namja tinggi itu

" anniya , nan gwencana . Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan mu lagi yeol-ah"

" Ck ! Apakah ini karena uang lagi? Kau tenang saja aku masih mempunyai tabungan yang cukup ! kajja kita pergi kerumah sakit eum?" Namja tinggi itu dengan segera memapah sang namja , membuat tubuh ringkih itu berdiri tegak dengan bersandar pada tubuhnya . Memapah sang namja menuju keluar kamarnya dan pergi menuju rumah sakit kota , yang letaknya lumayan dari tempat tinggalnya yang masuk kedaerah pedalaman , Jauh dari hinar - binar kota dan suara kendaraan. Yang ada hanyalah suara kicauan burung dipagi hari dan suara kodok yang bersenandung *?* dimalam hari .

.

.

" Yeol-ah , aku benci ini !" lirih namja itu saat dirinya tengah dihadapkan dengan satu jarum suntik yang siap menembus kulitnya. Sedangkan sang pemilik nama dengan segera menariknya kedalam pelukannya . Seakan mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberikan namja tampan itu . Sungyeol , namja tinggi itu segera memeluk dan membiarkan namja tampan itu menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidangnya , sebelum jarum tajam itu menembuis kulit putih sang namja.

" Jja . Sudah selesai" Ucap Dokter Jang . Sungyeol segera merenggangkan pelukannya pada sang namja tampan yang masih setia memeluk erat pinggulnya dan menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat

" Namoo-ah , sekarang sudah selesai" Ucap Sungyeol yang segera mengelus surai hitam pekat milik Woohyun , sang namja tampan yang tengah berbaring diatas bed putih milik rumah sakit itu

" Othe ? Tidak sakitkan ?" lanjutnya memasang senyuman manis dihadapan Woohyun yang membalasnya dengan senyum simpul dibibir tebalnya.

" Sungyeol-ah , kau bisa ikut aku ? Aku akan memberikan beberapa obat lagi untuknya" Ucap dokter Jang Dongwoo yang segera pergi keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Sungyeol

" Eodiga ?" Tanya Woohyun lirih . Menggenggam erat tangan Sungyeol yang hendak pergi mengikuti dokter Jang

" Aku tidak akan lama Namoo . Kau tunggu disini nde ?" Sunyeol mengacak kembali rambut hitam pekat itu sebelum akhirnya mengikuti arah sang dokter pergi . Keluar dari ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut , meninggalkan sendiri seorang namja tampan yang masih menatap lekat punggung tegap tinggi miliknya

Woohyun, namja tampan itu sesekali melirik kearah jam dingding yang menempel pada ruangan putih itu . Sudah setengah jam namja tinggi itu meninggalkan ruangan dan belum kembali . Dengan segera namja tampan itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu . Menyembulkan kepalanya dan melemparkan pandangannya kekiri dan kekanan secara bergantian , sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar mencari sosok sang namja manis bernama Sungyeol.

Kaki kokohnya tak henti melangkah menyusuri setiap lorong rumah sakit , sementara terus melemparkan tatapannya kesegala arah . Meneliti setiap sosok yang berada dirumah sakit luas itu untuk berharap menemukan sosok yang dicarinya . Sampai saat tiba-tiba jantungnya yang terasa sangat sesak memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkahnya , tidak hanya jantung namun rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tadi pagi pun kembali terasa. Rasa sakit yang mencabik-cabik kulit putihnya . Woohyun menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sebuah tembok putih yang berada disampingnya , perlahan mulai kembali mengatur napasnya sembari menahan rasa sakit yang mencabik tubuhya , sebelum indra pendengarannya mendengar sebuah suara yang tengah memanggil nama seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Gyu-ya othe ? Apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik eum ?" Woohyun , namja itu mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar sebuah suara dari sebuah ruangan yang berada dihadapannya . Membuat namja tampan itu menyeret paksa langkahnya untuk mendekat kearah ruangan yang memang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Seolah Menyampingkan semua rasa sakit yang mengonyak habis tubuhnya . Dorongan rasa ingin tahunya yang sangat besar saat mendengar nama ' Gyu' sontak membuatnya kini sudah berdiri tepat diambang pintu ruangan tersebut .

Mata hitam pekat itu sontak membulat sempurna , dari iris matanya nampak sosok seseorang namja dengan surai caramel dan matanya yang segaris tengah duduk diatas ranjang pasien ditemani oleh seorang namja tampan lain disana . Dari bibir tebalnya mengulas sebuah senyuman yang tak seorangpun dapat mengartikan arti dibalik senyumannya.

" Akhirnya aku menemukan mu Kim Sunggyu ! Olaemandeo" Ucap namja itu tersenyum , sembari tak henti menatap lekat sosok manis sang namja dengan iris mata segaris .

….. Chapter 1 …

"Gyu-ya othe ? Apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik eum ?" Ucap sang namja tampan , menyibak poni caramel milik namja manis yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan

" Eum , nan gwencana Myungsoo-ah" balas Sunggyu , namja manis dengan iris mata sipitnya. Menatap sang namja tampan dengan sekilas senyuman manis dibibir tipisnya

" Arraseo , kalau begitu kau ku antar pulang eum?"

" Anniya . Bukankah hari ini kau harus pergi keseoul untuk bisnis mu ! Aku bisa pulang sendiri Myungie"

" Andew ! Kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri Gyu . Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh Hoya menjemput mu nde ? othe?" tawar Myungsoo . Seakan tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada namja manis bersurai caramel itu

" Shireo ! Hari ini aku ingin pulang sendiri . Aku ingin naik bus hari ini . Bolehkan eum ?" Pinta Sunggyu , mengedip-ngedipkan mata sipitnya sembari melakukan aegyo andalannya yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya meleleh seketika

" Arraseo , tapi kau janji tidak akan pergi kemana-mana eum?"

" Eum yaksok . Sudahlah sekarang kau harus cepat-cepat bergegas pergi kebandara Myungie , jika tidak kau akan terlambat" Ucap Sunggyu mendorong perlahan tubuh tegap Myungsoo

" Kalke" Myungsoo sekali lagi mengusap lembut surai caramel sang namja , sebelum memberikan satu kiss terakhir pada bibir pink cherry milik Sunggyu . Membuat iris segaris itu membulat sempurna mendapat aksi tiba-tiba dari Myungsoo yang segera menghambur pergi berlari menuju ambang pintu . Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir sexy miliknya , saat mengingat aksi terkejut Sunggyu yang menurutnya sangat manis . Sang namja tampan nampaknya masih terlihat asik dengan dunianya , sampai tak sadar tubuhnya telah menabrak sosok benda bertulang lainnya .

Myungsoo menatap sepintas sosok bertulang yang berada dihadapannya itu , sebelum akhirnya kata ' maaf ' terlontar dari bibirnya . Nampak tak ingin berlama-lama , namja tampan itu segera menghambur pergi dengan tergesa-gesa mengingat dirinya harus segera berangkat pergi menuju bandara . Meninggalkan sang namja yang ditabraknya menatap punggungnya yang perlahan mulai menghilang , sebelum kemudian terlihat menempelkan ponselnya tepat ditelinganya .

" yeol-ah , kau pulanglah terlebih dahulu eum . Sepertinya aku akan pulang malam hari ini" Ucap sang namja pada sosok seseorang disebrang sana , sebelum kembali mematikan ponselnya

.

.

" Kau sudah mau pulang Gyu-ah ?" tanya seorang namja dengan name tag ' Jang Dongwoo' melekat pada jas seragam putihnya . Sedangkan sang pemilik nama hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan padanya

" Kau tidak pulang dengan Myungsoo?" lanjutnya , sembari mengerutkan keningnya heran . Tak biasanya namja tampan bernama Myungsoo itu membiarkan Sunggyu untuk pergi jauh dari pengawasannya bahkan walau sedetikpun .

" Anniya , hari ini aku akan pulang dengan menggunakan bus umum" Kekeh Sunggyu , menampakkan raut wajahnya yang bersinar bagai seorang anak kecil yang akhirnya diijinkan untuk pergi menaikki permainan baru mereka

" uh ? Kau ingin naik bus ? Sendiri ?" Mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap heran sekaligus tak percaya kearah Sunggyu yang nampak mempoutkan bibirnya seketika

" Wae ? Aku sudah besar Dokter Jang ! Aku bisa pulang sendiri !" Dengus Sunggyu sembari menghambur keluar dari ruangannya . Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah sakit yang berada satu-satunya dipusat kota Jeju

Namja manis itu mendudukkan dirinya disebuah halte bus tak jauh dari rumah sakit . Dari bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman, menambah kesan manis pada sosok bersurai caramel itu . Iris matanya tak lepas menatap jalanan lenggang yang berada dihadapannya , sampai saat sosok seorang namja bersurai hitam pekat memilih ikut duduk tepat disampingnya . Membuyarkan semua lamunannya sang namja manis memilih untuk menatap lekat sosok namja yang berada disampingnya . Meneliti setiap lekuk wajah tampan sang namja.

" Wae ? apakah aku terlalu tampan sehingga kau melihat ku seperti itu ?" ucap sang namja menolehkan pandangannya kearah Sunggyu yang sontak terkejut dibuatnya

" Ah , a-anniya , Mi-mianhaeyo" Ucap sunggyu terbata-bata , menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda minta maaf karena perlakuan tidak menyenangkan yang diberikannya , dan segera kembali menatap lurus jalanan lenggang dihadapannya . Takut jika sang namja sekali lagi memergokinya sedang menatap wajah tampan milik sang namja dengan surai hitam pekat yang duduk disampingnya itu

#Hening , tak ada pembicaraan diantara dua namja itu . Hanyalah desiran angin dan suara dedaunan kering yang bergesekan satu sama lain , sebelum sebuah bus akhirnya datang dan berhenti tepat didepan mereka .

Woohyun , namja tampan itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan masuk kedalam bus yang berhenti didepannya . Segera diikuti oleh namja manis dengan surai caramelnya yang segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya , berlari kecil ikut masuk kedalam bus dengan tergesa-gesa. Entah karena merasa takut jika dia tertinggal bus atau takut jika kehilangan sosok sang namja.

Iris mata sipit itu sesekali mencuri lihat kearah sosok namja tampan yang duduk disebrangnya . Menatap sang namja seolah ada sesuatu yang menarik pada namja tersebut yang membuatnya tanpa henti ikut meneliti semua aktivitas sang namja didalam bus yang hanya menatap lepas keluar jendela kaca.

Tak lama , Bus itupun berhenti . Sang namja tampan dengan segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melenggangkan kakinya turun dari dalam bus . Meninggalkan sang namja dengan iris segaris itu menatap punggung tegapnya , menghilang diambang pintu dan diiringi dengan bus yang kembali melaju.

" Ajhusii ! Jjamkkanman !" Teriak namja manis itu yang segera bangkit tergesa-gesa dari tempat duduknya dan memberhentikan seketika bus yang tengah melaju tersebut .

" Mianhaeyo Ajhussi , aku turun disini saja" lanjutnya yang segera turun dan berlari kecil mencari jejak sang namja tampan yang entah kenapa membuatnya sangat penasaran.

" Kemana perginya ?" Tanyanya bermonolog sendiri sembari melanjutkan pencariaannya . menyusuri jalanan yang asing baginya . Jalanan yang sangat leggang dan sepi , yang semakin lama semakin menyempit dan hanya ada beberapa lampu jalanan disana. Nampak sangat jauh dari daerah gemerlap kota dan lebih terlihat seperti perkampungan rakyat jelata.

Kaki jenjang itu terhenti sejenak , iris matanya menyipit sempurna saat melihat suatu pemandangan yang berbeda dihadapannya . Jalanan yang tadinya sepi dan bahkan terlihat seperti tanpa penghuni kini ramai dipadati oleh beberapa orang yang tengah melakukan kegiatan portitusi . Beberapa namja dan yeoja terlihat saling merayu dan saling melakukan tawar menawar untuk mencicipi tubuh mereka.

" Hai manis , sepertinya kau orang baru" ucap seorang namja yang sontak membuat namja bersurai caramel itu terlonjak kaget. Memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah untuk menjauhi beberapa namja bertubuh kekar, bertatto yang entah sedari kapan mengelilinginya. Menatap ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya dengan tatapan mesum.

" Pergi menjauh dari ku!" Bentak sang namja manis yang sepertinya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh beberapa namja kekar bertatto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan mesum , dan seolah ingin segera menerkam mangsanya.

" Kau benar-benar sangat manis jika jual mahal seperti itu . Hahhaha .. Berapa kau akan menjual tubuh mu eum ? Aku bersedia membelinya dengan harga berapapun ! Kau benar-benar menggoda" Ucap seorang namja bertatto lainnya yang segera mencolek dagu Sunggyu. Membuat posisi sang namja manis dengan iris mata segaris itu terpojok pada dingding gang sempit nan gelap . Beberapa kalipun teriakan minta tolong yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu seolah menjadi angin lalu dan tak dihiraukan oleh beberapa sosok disana . Mereka lebih memilih untuk sibuk melanjutkan kegiatan tawar menawar mereka . Sedangkan tak jauh dari posisi Sunggyu , seorang namja tengah memandangnya dengan seulas senyuman yang nampak dibibir tebalnya .

" Kau sudah masuk perangkap ku , Kim Sunggyu" ucap namja itu mengulas senyumnya .

"Pe-pergi ! Men-menjauh dari ku ! Jangan sentuh aku!" Berontak sang namja manis bersurai caramel itu ketakutan , saat namja-namja bertatto itu memojokkannya pada dingding tembok dingin yang sedikit berlumut.

" Hhahahah … Kau galak sekali manis . Semakin menggoda" Goda sang namja bertatto , mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Sunggyu dan meraba kulit putih susu milik namja manis itu

" Apa yang kalian sedang lakukan eoh ? Memaksa seseorang untuk melayani napsu kalian ?" Ucap seorang namja dari arah belakang dengan nada dinginnya . Membuat semua namja bertatto itu mengalihkan padangannya dari wajah manis Sunggyu kearah belakang .

Nam Woohyun , namja tampan itu berdiri tanpa rasa takut disudut sana . Ketika semua orang memilih untuk diam dan tak mengurusi urusan namja-namja bertatto itu , justru namja tampan itu malah seolah mencari mati dengan menantang sang preman penguasa tempat itu .

" Woah , lihat siapa yang berani mengganggu kita . Cuih , urusi saja urusan mu anak muda !" Ucap sang namja bertatto yang diiringi dengan tawa dari yang lainnya

" Urusan ku adalah bersamanya ! Jika kau mengganggu namja itu berarti itu urusan ku juga tuan bertatto!" Jawab Woohyun , membuat para preman itu mengepalkan jemari-jemari mereka . Rahang mereka mengeras , nampak tak terima dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh sang namja tampan yang seolah menantang adu wilayah dengan mereka.

Sunggyu , sang namja manis yang berdiri disudut itu hanya bisa menggengam erat jemari-jemarinya . Mencoba untuk menghentikan setiap getaran yang membuat jemari-jemarinya bergetar hebat tanpa henti. Iris mata segarsi itu mencuri lihat sosok namja tampan yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya , sedikit dihalangi oleh punggung-punggung besar disana. Kening miliknya mengkerut saat melihat sang namja tampan seolah memberikan kode padanya untuk mengendap-ngendap pergi kearahnya .

Seolah mengerti dengan kode yang diberikan sang namja tampan , Sunggyu segera mengendap-ngedap melewati kerumunan tubuh besar para namja bertatto tersebut . Kini lebih memilih menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tubuh tegap sang namja bersurai hitam pekat itu.

" Gwencana ?" bisik Woohyun pada sang namja yang lebih memilih menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakangnya .

"N-ne" Jawab Sunggyu terbata-bata . Entah apa yang dirasakannya kini , jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat . Entah karena usai berlari mengendap tadi , atau karena takut dengan aktivitas preman tadi yang menggodanya ?

" Baguslah kalau begitu . Kita sudah tidak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi . Dalam hitungan tiga kau harus berlari secepat mungkin arra ?!" Lanjut sang namja tampan memberikan aba-aba untuk segera kabur dari tempat yang sudah sangat tidak aman bagi mereka berdua .

Tangan hangat nan besar itu menautkan jemari-jemarinya pada tangan halus dan dingin milik Kim Sunggyu , mengeratkan genggamannya seolah tak ingin jika tangan mungil itu terlepas darinya .

" Hana , Dul , Set! Lariii Cepaatt !'' Teriak Woohyun yang sontak membuat Sunggyu segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat mengikuti langkah kaki sang namja yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada didepannya . Dengan jemari mereka yang saling bertautan , dua namja itu berlari menyusuri gang-gang kecil dan jalanan sepi didepannya . Tangan hangat itu seolah memberikan aliran energy lebih pada sang namja bersurai coklat yang kini mulai mengayuhkan kakinya semakin cepat meninggalkan para preman yang mengejar mereka dari arah belakang . Tangan hangat yang seolah membuat aliran listrik pada jantungnya yang semakin berdetak kencang saat melihat punggung tegap sang namja yang berlari dihadapannya .

.

.

" Hosh .. Hosh " Langkah kaki itu perlahan mulai melambat . Menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya tak terdengar lagi

" Neo Gwencana?" Tanya Woohyun , membalikkan tubuhnya menatap lekat iris mata segaris nan indah milik Kim Sunggyu.

"N-ne" Jawab namja dengan iris mata segaris itu mengangguk perlahan

" Eum , Go-gomawo …."

" Namoo . Nama ku Namoo" potongnya yang melukiskan sebuah senyuman pada bibir tebalnya

" Ah ne , Gomawoo Namoo-shii" Senyum itu terbalaskan dengan senyum manis pada bibir tipis semerah cherry milik namja sipit itu. Membuat kedua namja itu larut dalam senyum , dalam pertemuan pertama mereka

" Panggil saja aku Namoo , Sepertinya kau lebih tua dari ku Hyung" Tungkas namja itu kembali menghangatkan suasana dimalam yang memang cukup dingin itu

" Sepertinya kau bukan orang sini . Apakah kau tidak tahu tempat itu sangat berbahaya ? Kajja aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang" Jemari-jemari yang tadinya terlepas itu kembali bertautan . Menyalurkan rasa hangat yang mangalir melalui setiap jengkal jemari milik Woohyun pada jemari putih dingin milik Kim Sunggyu . Membiarkan jemari dingin itu menghangat dalam tautan jemari sang namja , memberikan kehangatan dimalam yang dingin dipulau kecil , Jeju.

.

.

.

" Ini rumah mu ?" Tanya Woohyun , menautkan alisnya menatap jauh sebuah rumah besar bak villa yang berada dihadapannya lengkap dengan pagar besi kokoh yang menjulang tinggi

Sunggyu mengangguk pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan Woohyun , " Gomawo telah mengantarkan ku . Dan juga gomawo telah menyelamatkan ku "

" Eum sama-sama. Jja kau masuklah , hari sudah semakin gelap" Jawab Woohyun memberi kode agar namja manis beriris segaris itu segera masuk kedalam kediamannya

" Sekali lagi gomawo . Dan juga selamat malam Namoo" Ucap Sunggyu kembali menundukkan kepalanya , sebelum berlari kecil masuk melalui gerbang besi yang terbuka tersebut. Meninggalkan sang namja tampan yang akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi kembali pulang menuju kediamannya . Sebelum suatu suara kembali membat langkahnya terhenti untuk kemudian kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap sosok namja bersurai caramel yang kini berlari kecil kembali keluar dari ambang gerbang besi kokoh tersebut mendekat kearahnya .

" Namoo-ah , jika kau tak keberatan besok aku akan menunggu mu dihalte bus . Aku akan mentraktir mu makan sebagai imbalan telah menolong ku . Eum itu jika kau tidak sibuk dan mempunyai waktu luang . Anneyong , hati-hati dijalan Namoo" Tangan mungil itu melambai cepat . Senyum manis itu kembali terpancar dibibir tipis miliknya , sebelum akhirnya kembali membalikkan tubuhnya berlari masuk kedalam rumah mewahnya.

.

.

" Tuan Sunggyu, anda dari mana saja hah ? Kenapa pulang larut seperti ini ? Kau tau kau bisa membuatku mati jantungan" Ucap namja beralis tebal tersebut khawatir dan dengan segera menghampiri Sunggyu yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah

"Hoya-ah , berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil aku tuan jika kita sedang bersama. Lagi pula aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar , kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir ? Untung saja Myungsoo tidak menelpon kerumah ! Jika dia menelpon apa yang harus aku katakan padanya saat dirimu tak kunjung pulang ?! Kau taukan namja itu sangat posesive jika sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan mu !"

" Arra.. Arra … Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi Hoya-ah" Namja manis itu tersenyum manis , menarik sang namja dengan alis tebalnya itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya . Memeluk tubuh gempal Hoya , sahabatnya yang juga menjadi pelayan pribadi Sunggyu atas perintah dari Kim Myungsoo .

Sementara ditempat lain , seorang namja baru saja masuk dari ambang pintu kayunya. Mengulas senyum dari bibirnya tanpa henti seolah dia baru saja mendapatkan lhadiah lotre yang sangat banyak.

" kau baru pulang?" Tanya seorang namja yang tengah duduk manis dikursi makannya

" Eum , aku pulang" Ucapnya yang segera menyambar kearah sang namja . Memberi sekilas ciuman tepat dipipi chubby sang namja tinggi yang bernama Lee Sungyeol , sebelum akhirnya kembali menghambur pergi seakan mencari sesuatu . Meninggalkan Sungyeol yang berteriak-teriak tak jelas dari arah dapurnya , karena tak terima dengan aksi Woohyun yang mencium pipinya

Bibir tebal itu mengulas senyum simpul saat irisnya menangkap sosok dirinya pada sebuah pantulan kaca didepannya .

" Apakah kau tak mengenaliku Kim Sunggyu? Apakah kau tak bisa mengenali wajah ku lagi ?" Tanya namja tersebut memulai monolognya.

" Akhirnya aku tak menyesal telah melakukan pembedahan pada seluruh bagian tubuh ku . Anniya , itu bukan keinginan ku ! Tapi kau yang membuat ku harus mengalami rasa sakit itu Kim Sunggyu ! Bukankah ini tidak adil? Bukankah kau juga harus merasakan bagaimana saat jarum tajam itu menembus kulit mu ? Saat rasa sakit itu mengoyak seluruh tubuh mu ! Pernahkah kau merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang kau alami saat kulit mu seperti akan terlepas dari daging mu sendiri ? Aku dapat pastikan , kau akan merasakannya Kim Sunggyu" Jemari itu perlahan mengepal , senyum yang mengerikan itu akhirnya muncul dibarengi dengan sorot tatapan tajam yang penuh dendam . Entah apa yang namja itu pikirkan saat ini. Irisnya masih memantulkan sosok dirinya didepan pantulan kaca. Sosok wajah yang sangat berbeda dengan wajah yang dimilikinya dulu sebelum kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi , dan sebelum dia menjalani bedah plastic akibat luka bakar serius yang dideritanya sehingga memaksanya untuk melakukan bedah plastic seluruh tubuh.

_TBC_

. mian kalo jelek dan juga gag dapet feelnya .

Jangan lupa comment nde , sepatah comment dari readers adalah secercah harapan bagi author untuk melanjutkan FF ini Gomawo *BOW*


End file.
